


Little Conundrum

by surrenderdammit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Dirty Talk, Frottage, How Do I Tag, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Harvey is on the prowl, looking to sate a need. His attention is caught by a boy in skinny jeans, who turns out to be more than just another warm body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idek where this came from wth. 
> 
> Just a oneshot for now. We'll see where it goes lol.
> 
> English isn't my first language, please excuse any typos/grammatical errors. Once again I typed this up on my phone.
> 
> Enjoy! Hopefully...

Harvey was strolling down the street, absently wondering if he should go to a bar or a club. In a bar, he’d pick someone up to take home. But in the right kind of club, he’d pull someone off into a dark corner and sate himself immediately, leaving him free to enjoy the rest of the night as he preferred; alone.

He made his decision as he passed the line of a sleazy nightclub, the kind where college kids went to get trashed and those old enough to know better went to pry the young ones with enough alcohol to get them to bed. He spotted a group of the former, a trio of skinny twenty-something kids. Two boys and a girl, laughing and probably already beyond tipsy from the way they swayed on their feet. What made up Harvey’s mind was the boy not hanging all over the girl. Messy hair, looking half-starved in his tight v-neck and skinny jeans. Wide, blue eyes and a pretty mouth. Harvey took a deep breath and nearly choked in surprise. _Fuck, that scent,_ he thought, gums aching as his fangs longed to drop. Well, that certainly made up his mind.

He walked up to the bouncer and smiled. “You’re going to let me in.”

The muscled oaf of a man blinked blankly at him, before letting him pass, circumventing the line completely. As Harvey passed him, he leaned into whisper an additional compelling order. “The blue-eyed boy, in the white v-neck, with his friends Mr. and Mrs. Clingy? They get in.” For good measure, he sent a mental image of the trio, before he entered the club with dark anticipation.

 

xXx

 

Mike couldn’t quite believe they had been allowed in, considering how drunk Trevor was. Jenny was quite far gone as well, while Mike hadn’t really had time to down more than two beers between getting off shift and meeting up with his friends at Trevor’s apartment. But he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, he really needed this. Preferably, he’ll find someone to work off some stress with. Probably a woman, since Trevor wouldn’t be caught dead in a gay bar, and this didn’t seem like a place where Mike would get a decent male hookup.

Herding his friends towards an available table off the dancefloor, he told them to hold a place for him while he went to get himself a drink. Those two could wait to get something, what with how trashed they already were.

“What can I get you to drink?” a voice murmured in his ear where he stood waiting for an opening by the bar. Startled, Mike turned and barely refrained from gaping like a fish. He was less lucky controlling his tongue.

“Wow, you’re _hot_ ,” he blurted out, immediately turning bright red and wishing he could disappear. The man before him was older, dressed in a very nice three-piece suit that made him stand out. He had a charming smile, lovely dark eyes and coiffed, blond hair. Clean shaven and surprisingly attractive features, like moles and laughter lines in the corner of his eyes.

“I could say the same for you,” the man smirked, dark eyes twinkling in the flashing lights of the club. “My name’s Harvey. What’s yours?”

Mike scratched the back of his neck and bit his lower lip, watching Harvey follow his every move, stare intense and hungry. “Um, I’m Mike,” he replied, a bit breathless from the attention.

Harvey’s smile widened, charming and flirty, causing Mike to get his hopes up. “Now how about that drink, gorgeous?”

“Bottle of beer please,” he almost squeaked, kicking himself mentally for lacking any kind of game. Damnit. Harvey didn’t seem to mind, however, merely crowding closer to him and somehow maneuvering them past the people hogging the bar and getting the bartender’s attention immediately.

“Give us one unopened bottle of beer and a whiskey on the rocks,” the older man demanded, a strange smoothness to his voice. Come to think of it, neither he nor Mike had had to raise their voices to talk, a strange occurrence in a club with music so loud it made your blood pump in rhythm with the base. Before he could think further on this, however, their drinks were in Harvey’s hands and Mike was being herded off to an empty table in a corner.

“Hey, we didn’t pay for those,” Mike protested, even as he sat down and took the bottle the other man handed him.

Smirking, Harvey shrugged and sat down next to him, slinging an arm across his shoulders and keeping him close. “It was on the house, no need to worry, Mike.”

Since no one had stopped them or run after them, Mike decided to let it go, and instead twisted the beer open. Considerate of the older man to ask for it unopened; Mike didn’t fancy getting roofied anytime soon.

“So, Mike...tell me about yourself,” Harvey... _purred,_ it was the best way he could explain the strangely compelling rumble of the man’s voice.

“Not much to tell,” Mike replied a bit shy, very well aware of the differences between them, as close as they were right now, Harvey’s arm a warm weight across his shoulders. The man was older, clearly successful, and most definitely could have anyone he wanted. Meanwhile, Mike’s a broke college dropout down on his luck, working as a bike messenger to make ends meet.

Harvey frowned at him, cocking his head to the side as Mike took a nervous sip of beer. “I’m sure that’s not true. You’re getting more interesting by the minute. Tell me.”

There it was again, that smooth voice. Mike bet that whatever this man worked as? He kicked ass and took names. He could probably convince a _chair_ to dance a jive. A strike of inspiration hit him, because Harvey was wrong. _Mike_ wasn’t the one who was interesting. _Harvey_ on the other hand… “Are you a lawyer?” he blurted out, once more mortified by his big mouth, but at the same time insanely curious about this handsome stranger.

Harvey blinked at him, and Mike thought he read surprise in his eyes before he masked it by taking a sip of his drink. “You’ve got sharp eyes and a good mind, I see. Yes, as a matter of fact, I _am_ a lawyer. And you? What’s a bright young thing like you studying to become?”

Looking away, Mike felt bitter embarrassment replace his previously good mood. He barely noticed the way Harvey breathed in deep, though he appreciated the reassuring squeeze on his shoulders. “Nothing,” he muttered, taking a deep gulp of beer. “Got kicked out. Nothing bright about that.” Wanting to change the subject so badly it almost burned, Mike looked back up with a forcefully cheery smile. “Anyway, what’s it like? Being a lawyer. What kind are you?”

This close, Mike could hardly avoid looking at the way Harvey ran his tongue over his teeth and regarded him with narrowed eyes. It was making Mike a bit nervous, truth be told, but before he could start fidgeting the man breathed in through his nose and smirked. He leaned in, mouth so close to Mike’s ear he felt warm, soft lips brush against it as the man spoke. “I’m a shark, and I enjoy the hunt _almost_ as much as the kill.”

Rolling his eyes, Mike snorted, trying not to show how affected he was by the hot, wet breath against his skin. “Yeah, I figured. But what type of _law_ do you practise, hotshot?”

He bit his lip to stifle a moan as Harvey pressed a soft kiss just below his, but couldn’t help but shiver as the man chuckled. He withdrew, much to Mike’s disappointment, which must’ve shown because Harvey looked smug and self-assured. “I'm in corporate, the great white sharks of law.”

Instantly, the information was there, and like the awkward idiot that he was, Mike couldn’t help but blurt it out. “The _Carcharodon carcharias._ Humans are not the preferred prey of the great white shark, but, nevertheless, the great white is responsible for the largest number of reported and identified fatal unprovoked shark attacks on humans.”

Instead of looking at him like he was as weird as he was distasteful, Harvey reached over to catch his chin in his free hand and caress Mike’s lower lip with his thumb. “Mm, though sometimes I _am_ provoked and then...I do definitely bite.”

Mike barely had time to formulate a reply to that spectacularly bad pickup line before Harvey dipped down to capture his mouth in a hot, hungry kiss that took his breath, and any words he had, away. He whimpered, feeling his cock twitch and harden in his tight pants, enjoying the groan he managed to pull out of the older man as he snuck his hands around his waist, under the suit jacket. He bit at Harvey’s lower lip, wanting to demonstrate his own bite, and grinned when it caused the man to growl and pull him over until he straddled his lap, hidden in the shadowed corner of the club. Fuck. His hands roamed up the hard, warm body of the man under him, until he could bury his fingers into that perfectly styled hair. Meanwhile, Harvey’s arm had slipped from his shoulders, and he was now gripping Mike tightly by his hips, holding him steady.

Feeling mischievous, and like the man wasn’t used to not controlling every little thing, Mike ground down in a sensuous imitation of what he’d really like to do; ride the hard cock he could feel against his ass, trapped in a pair of perfectly tailored suit pants.

“You fucking _minx,”_ Harvey growled, having ripped himself free of the kiss only to attack Mike’s neck with lips, teeth and tongue. His voice was dark and almost hoarse, a marked difference from the smoothness of before. When he spoke again, after running his tongue up his throat and nipping at his Adam’s apple, it was low and more to himself than Mike. “What the hell are you? Never seen the likes. Gonna have to take you home and unravel you, don’t I? Mysterious boy.”

Mike was about to happily agree, because that had really been the goal of the evening, however much he disliked one-night stands and had never expected to score quite this well. But then Harvey kissed him again, and that was just unfair, so Mike sought to show his agreement in other ways. Like grinding his ass against what felt like a very generous erection, and raking his nails hard down the chest before him, making sure his nails were felt through the fabric of vest and shirt as he passed the man’s nipples.

In response, Harvey groaned and bucked beneath him, thrusting up against his ass and pulling him down with the hands on his hips. He bit Mike’s lip, hard, though not enough to draw blood. It seemed to be the last straw, when Mike giggled in response, and wriggled happily in the older man’s lap.

Abruptly, Harvey stood, holding Mike up like he weighed nothing (which, arguably, some people would agree with), and Mike wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck instinctively. The kiss ended only when Harvey’s teeth let go of Mike’s lip, and even then their mouths were still close enough to touch and share breath. Mike looked into eyes so dark they seemed black, felt his lip throb in time with his cock, and moaned.

“You’re coming home with me,” Harvey growled with heated determination. Mike really didn’t mind, but…

“How far away do you live? If my place is closer, we’re definitely going there, ‘cause I really can’t wait. You’d just have to slum it, mister.”

Harvey buried his face in Mike’s neck once more (seemed like a favorite, though he wasn’t complaining), and laughed. “Of course, it doesn’t work like that with you, apparently,” he mumbled, as weirdly audible as their conversation had been from the beginning. Mike was about to comment, both on the strange remark and the even stranger phenomena, when Harvey suddenly started walking.

“Hey! As hot as this is, showing how strong you are, I _can_ actually walk!” he protested, though with the erection he was sporting, it would be quite a stiff walk, if you caught his drift.

Harvey merely looked up at him and smirked, teeth glinting in the strobe lights as he expertly maneuvered them through the crowded club. No one seemed to mind or notice them, which was strange. No one else was being carried around by a hot as fuck lawyer like something out of a racy bodice ripper, so they should’ve stood out. Well, whatever. He was, honestly, enjoying it.

“Patience, boy. I’m going to fuck you like you deserve, and you definitely deserve to get tangled up in my Egyptian cotton, high-level thread count sheets as I stuff you full of my cock,” Harvey murmured with dark delight, causing Mike to blush quite fantastically even as he swallowed a whimper. _Fuck._

They’re already outside, and before Mike can recover from the bolt of needy arousal which hit him at Harvey’s words, he’s being put down on shaky legs and dragged into a waiting black car. “Wha---", he managed to gasp, sure that his horny mind must be fucking with his conception of time, because it feels like they were in the club less than three minutes ago yet here they were, car pulling out into traffic, and Harvey pulling him into his lap again. This forced Mike to bend low to avoid hitting his head against the roof, but he really didn’t mind when the man under him cupped his ass with his hands and squeezed.

“Do you want my cock, pretty boy?” Harvey whispers against his mouth as he grinds his crotch and Mike’s ass together.

Moaning, Mike nods, panting. “Fuck yeah, god, you turn me on. You want me? You want me begging for it, fucking myself on your dick?”

“You have no idea, boy,” Harvey _snarls,_ kissing him roughly and sneaking a hand around to squeeze Mike’s throbbing erection through his skinny jeans. “Wanna watch you come on my cock, wanna watch you come all over yourself and my sheets. Gonna make you scream, Mike.”

Mike could only laugh deliriously, kissing him feverently as he hummed in approval. He could hardly _wait,_ shit, he was so turned on.

He made a mental note to text Jenny and Trevor later, once he knew the address he was going to get his brains fucked out at. They wouldn’t care where he was until tomorrow when their hangover would subside somewhere after a greasy meal around noon, anyway. For now, Mike was going to enjoy _himself,_ for once. Hell yeah!

 

xXx

 

The boy was a conundrum. He wasn’t compelled to do as Harvey demanded, not the way everyone else had ever been. No matter how much power Harvey put in his voice, the boy’s eyes didn’t glaze over, and he most certainly didn’t turn pliant and passive the moment Harvey seduced him. Harvey barely remembered passion, the heat gone the moment he turned and found out the extent of his curse.

But this...the boy biting back, with his words and his teeth, squirming in his grip for more. _This_ was _heat._ This was want in a way he had thought lost forever, a thrill he hadn’t noticed was missing until now. The boy was _lucid._ Giddy with lust, yes, his scent was heavy with it. But that mind, unpolluted by Harvey’s darker influence, was all his own. And it was _brilliant,_ Harvey could tell. It showed in those lovely blue eyes, in how they observed and _saw._ Clear and bright, no murky cloud subduing it. Harvey wouldn’t be able to feed off of him without the boy noticing, an impossibility. Harvey was a perfectly built predator, his every cell made for the hunt. He appealed to his prey, was irresistible. He lured them in, drank what he needed, and let them go being none the wiser that they’d only escaped the jaws of death on his command.

But this boy...oh, he had wandered into the spider’s web all on his own, eyes wide open.

Now, for the first time, Harvey only needed to figure out how to make him _stay._ And Harvey did so love a challenge.

xXx

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooboy. Harvey’s found his toy, and for once, it might actually WANT to play ;D


End file.
